


First Times

by shadowmaat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Stormtrooper Culture, minor Snap/Karé, the First Order is not a nice place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/pseuds/shadowmaat
Summary: During Holo Night a discussion is started about everyone's "first time" having sex. Finn shares some insight into how things are among the troopers of the First Order. Poe, meanwhile, is being enigmatic.This is an indirect follow-up to Personal Space.





	

Finn wasn’t sure how the conversation got started. It might have been Snap, but it could just as easily have been Jess or Bastian. All he knew was that it was getting harder to concentrate on the holo as everyone started sharing stories of their “first time.” Jess’s was wild and Karé’s defied belief.

“There’s barely room for one person in those things, never mind two!” Snap laughed. “And how is it I’m just hearing about this?”

“Because for once in your life you showed a shred of good taste and didn’t ask.” Karé grinned back at him.

“Hey, I showed good taste when I asked you out!”

“And I showed bad taste by saying yes.” She kissed his cheek, making him blush.

“What about you, Finn?” Bastian waved a bottle in his direction. “What’s it like in the stormtrooper barracks? Constant orgies?”

Snap scoffed. “Nah, man, bucketheads aren’t allowed to have sex. Keeps ‘em angry all the time. Right, Finn?”

He laughed. Sometimes it was easy to forget the huge gaps in information between the Resistance and the First Order.

“You don’t have to answer them.” Poe shifted, the leg he’d flung across Finn’s lap pressing closer. “Buncha animals!”

“Oh yeah? So what kind of animal were you, Dameron? Busy as an ash-rabbit?”

Poe’s laugh was bright, sending a shiver down his spine. Finn was more interested than he should have been to hear Poe’s story, but at the same time wasn’t sure he wanted to know. First, however, he cleared his throat.

“Actually, uh, you’re both wrong.”

Silence fell as he gained the undivided attention of everyone in the room. His scar twitched and he could feel himself blushing, but he pushed on.

“Troopers get sex ed as part of our training,” he said, taking a swig of his fizzy-bip. “Our superiors aren’t that stupid. They know sex is gonna happen and kids are gonna experiment, so they make sure we know the mechanics and possible consequences of it.”

“Ha! Yeah. Can’t have you guys getting someone pregnant and making little baby troopers.” Snap clinked bottles with Karé.

“Not accidentally anyway,” Finn agreed.

Poe choked, spraying beer.

“You what now?” Snap stared at him.

“Uh…” Finn took in everyone’s reactions and realized he’d stumbled into another one of those taboo areas. “ _I _haven’t, of course,” he clarified. “My rank wasn’t high enough.”__

Faces paled. This wasn’t going well.

“You have to have a certain rank to have kids?” Jess was frowning. “What the hell does that have to do with anything?”

He glanced at Poe who’d recovered from his coughing fit but was giving him one of _those_ looks; a mix of horror, anger, and disbelief.

“It, uh, has to do with training and discipline. If you survive to make officer level and your stats are in the top percentile your name goes into a pool…” He hesitated, knowing they weren’t going to like this. He’d started the conversation, though, so he had to finish it. “Uh, it goes into a pool and sometimes you’ll be matched to someone with similar stats and…” He shrugged, studying his bottle. “The First Order has a couple of ways to keep their ranks filled. That’s one of them.”

There was a burst of canned laughter from the forgotten holo, but otherwise the room was silent.

“Dude.” Snap drained his bottle and shook his head. “That’s kriffin’ sick. Kriffin’ First Order.”

There was a murmur of agreement from the others.

“So you… your…” Poe put a hand on his arm but seemed at a loss for words. Finn was pretty sure he knew what the question was going to be, but he didn’t know the answer; troopers were very firmly discouraged from trying to find out where- or from whom- they came from.

“I'm not a virgin,” he said, forcing the conversation back on topic. “Her designation was EL-2219. Her squad called her Zip because she was their fastest runner.”

“And was she fast?” Snap, at least, seemed to have recovered.

“Not once we were out of our armor.”

The others laughed and whistled. Jess punched Snap’s arm and ordered him to pay up, but Finn’s attention was on Poe. He was biting his lip and staring across the room, but smiled when Finn touched his cheek.

“You OK?” Finn kept his voice pitched low as Bastian tried (and failed) to convince them that his first time had been with Nautolan twins.

“Yeah. Yeah, buddy.” His eyes still seemed shadowed, but there was a gleam in them. “So. Zip, huh?”

Finn felt his ears burn. “It wasn’t very good,” he admitted. “We knew the mechanics of it- they even made us watch instructional holos- but actually doing it was, uh…”

“A little different, huh?” Poe chuckled, lacing their fingers together.

“Yeah. By a lot.” He squeezed Poe’s hand, marveling at the warmth and texture. Remembering Zip was mostly awkward. She’d been using him to try and increase her own status and he’d known it, but as uncomfortable and messy as it had been, he’d still liked it. And it had been… educational.

“Of course I’m sure you’ve improved since then, right?”

Something in his tone put a flutter in Finn’s stomach and he could feel his blush spreading again. “Well,” he said, “maybe just a little.” His heart sped up as their eyes met. 

“Stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and spill!” Bastian interrupted.

They both blinked, the moment broken.

“Goo-goo eyes?” Finn surreptitiously checked to make sure his eyes weren’t leaking.

“Yeah, come on, Dameron! It’s your turn to spill!” Snap gave them a sympathetic smile.

“What’s to spill?” Poe stretched, scissoring his leg over Finn’s lap and sending urgent messages to part of his anatomy. The others in the room laughed.

“Maybe he can’t remember that far back,” Karé said. “Was this before hyperspace was discovered?”

“Nah, just back when he was babysitting Maz Kanata,” Snap corrected. “It’s gotta be a good story, right?”

Finn kept his attention on Poe, who was laughing with the others.

“Or maybe I haven’t found the right person to have a first time with.” Ignoring the jeers Poe winked at Finn who flashed hot and cold.

“Hey, man, if you don’t wanna share, that’s cool, too,” Snap said.

“Too juicy for our young ears.” Jess tugged on her lobe.

“Hard to be juicier than yours, Pava.” Poe laughed.

Snap waved his arms in the air. “All right, all right, you heard the man. Our illustrious commander has spoken!” He snapped off a salute at Poe, the others quickly following suit. “The more important question now is who’s gonna heat up more nerf nuggets?”

Good-natured arguing ensued with Poe pointing out that he’d heated the first batch and Finn using the excuse that he’d provided the cookies. Finn had a million questions he wanted to ask and judging by Poe’s smug expression he knew it, but it would have to wait until later. For now he basked in the warm glow of friendship and the warmer glow of whatever was developing between himself and Poe. It was a wonderful feeling that fizzed through his blood. He rested his head on Poe’s shoulder as Snap got up to heat more nuggets. Some things were worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving it up to the reader to decide if Poe really is a virgin or if he simply doesn't feel like discussing something so personal. There are interesting possibilities along either path.


End file.
